


See You Again, My Fall (see you again, my first love)

by KopiBanilla



Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Autumn, Brotherhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, F/M, Fanfiction, Female SEVENTEEN, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idols, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, K-pop References, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Song: Seasons of my Heart by Seo In Guk, Spring, Summer, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Winter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla
Summary: -Seungkwan's Pretty Older Sister...
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Seventeen Ensemble, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318
Kudos: 1





	1. The Start

#  _seyeong_

"She will be home soon," Dad says holding his phone. "Do you want me to stay until your cousin got here?"

"No, It's alright," I assured, standing up.

"I'm calling your cousin-" I immediately snatched his phone. "NO. You're going to miss the last train you have to go."

"It's okay I can go tomorrow."

"Appa!" I object. Papa Boo then sighed, "Alright.."

I handed him my phone and he stood up from the couch.

Were walking towards the door when Dad turned around. and made another round of his parent reminders.

"There's kimbap in the fridge. I also left some money in your bag in case you needed extra. Seyeong, don't be slow. don't leave the door open make sure it's locked and-"

"Daaad. I am going to be alright. Please gooooo." I pushed him light on his back and opened the door.

"Call me if something happens."

"Nothing will happen! Just gooooo. You're going to miss your train."

Dad sighed defeated again as he finally took a step outside... "Call me when you arrive," I say.

"Finish the kimbap before your mother gets here tomorrow." I chuckled at him. Dad doesn't want his food criticized by Mom.

"Be careful here." He says. "Be careful too," I said.

I think Dad wants to hug me. I wanted to, but I guess we're too awkward to make that possible.

I lean on the door and watch dad leave. "Bye." I waved my hand and Dad called out before taking the elevator. "Get in and lock the door!"

I sighed and locked the door. I walked back inside the living area and sat on the couch.

Everything looks new and feels new. I looked around to see that there is no single trace from home; There's no big gray couch in the living room, there is no Papa boo DVD movies collection displayed on the TV panel. And the only thing here from home is the boxes of my things packed at.

I left Daegu and how I'm here at my new home, Seoul City.

That Fall, My world was full of separation and goodbyes. The bond and the friendship I never see come to end. Ended unexpectedly. Seungcheol never called me or messaged me, and I didn't too. I finally accepted my Aunt's offer to live with her in her apartment and continue my studies here in Seoul. Dad has been forcing me to pursue my dream since freshman year. He believes I have a greater opportunity if I moved in here. Aunt Sulhee is my father's younger sister. She's not married, but she's engaged with her long-time boyfriend and they might be getting married soon.


	2. Boo Siblings

_What am I going to do? I will live alone?_

One year passed and my cousin, Yoona got married. She moved out of our apartment and lived with her husband. I've seen this coming but mentally speaking, I was not prepared. I hate being alone. I mean I can do well on my own. I can do my own laundry, cook my food. _(Not that full meal. But at least it's food.)_ I hate the thought of living alone. Like no one is noisy, no one is living here except for me. Or perhaps a ghost?

With all the situation rising. I was thinking of calling Dad and telling him I want to go home. BUT a few days later after Aunt moved out. something great happens... My brother Seungkwan got accepted into an Entertainment Company. And it's here! in Seoul! I never thought Seungkwan, my little brother who is about twenty times louder than my mother, is going to be an Idol.

Seungkwan moved in with me and he continues his studies while he's training to be an Idol. Then after a few months, Mom brings my sister here. At first, Soobin didn't like it but she adapted things here and we're all living on the same roof together. And, the crying over the phone I want to go home didn't happen.

To be honest, I was not only relieved I didn't end up alone in this spacious quiet apartment. I genuinely felt happy too. Ever since I was young, all I ever wanted is to live with my siblings. and to be their true older sister who looks after and takes care of them.

_The time flies and I almost forgot what I left behind or that's what I thought it would be?_

Seungkwan got home from his first-day training. And what I didn't expect, some unthinkable thing happened. Seungkwan met Seungcheol and He is one of the trainees in their entertainment. After hearing his name again, it felt strange and I know it's not like before. There's no strange feeling that my chest is pounding over his name, there's no thrill, there's no excitement.

I heard his name once again but I only feel resentment.

Seungcheol asked for my number from Seungkwan. And he did call a bunch of times and leave messages. But I never answer. He might think I forget what happened in Daegu. Call me immature or prideful but I won't see Seungcheol again. I mean It's the only thing I can do after I humiliated myself in front of him.

I wonder if Seungcheol knows what he did. I wonder if he at least had a care for me after he disappeared and not telling me beforehand. There are times I want to answer his call. But then I hesitated, and I ended up not answering it all. I don't hate Seungcheol that much, I'm embarrassed.

It's not all hate. I'm ignoring him. I felt too ashamed that I told him I like him because I assume he likes me too. I was this girl who is hopeful but it turns out, I was that girl who is full of herself. So how can I show my face to him and pretend _"Hey, I'm sorry for assuming that you like me too, So how are you now?"_

I can't do it. I simply can't.


	3. A Favored Companion

Wonwoo is the first friend I made here in Seoul.

Wonwoo is also part of Seungkwan's Idol group, which Seungcheol parted of as well. Though Wonwoo became my closest friend and Seungcheol is his co-member. I didn't tell him I knew Seungcheol and HELLO I'm never ever going to tell him.—But then AGAIN the world may seem small for us.

One hot afternoon, we were in a coffee shop near my school. I was helping Wonwoo with his lyrics. He knew I wrote songs, so he sometimes asked me for suggestions.

"I think it sounds better if you raise your tone in this part, Don't do it in one tone and try to make it a clear pronunciation. a little more clear." I sipped on my drink. "Oh, and it's okay even if it cracks," I added.

Wonwoo chuckled at me, "You sound like someone I know."

"Who?"

"Jihoon."

"Who's that?"

"Our composer and my co-member. You didn't know him? Hey wait, why don't you apply as an intern in our company. I saw there was an opening for the producing department."

"No thanks," I said fast.

"Try it,"

"Hey I want a cake, you want? I'm gonna order." I stood up from my chair.

"Yeah red velvet for me." "Okay,"

I walked towards the counter and ordered. "Two slices of red velvet cake please," I handed the payment as I waited for my order at the counter.

Gosh did he want me to be dead? I'm ignoring Seungcheol and now he wants me to be an intern in their company.

"Here's your 2 red velvet cakes."

"Thank you," I said and I took the tray.

When I went back to our table, Wonwoo was talking on his phone—wait for a second, that's my phone.

I place down the tray on our table. "Yeah Hyung," Wonwoo says on the phone.

"Hyung? Hey, who are you talking with?" I tell him. Wonwoo hangs up the phone and looks at me. He looks serious. Ugh and that makes me nervous.

"Why did you block Seungcheol's Hyung number?"

My heart stops. "What?" my eyes opened, I said. "Who is that?" I ask nervously.

"It's Seungcheol Hyung. Do you know him?" My mouth opened. I can't say a word. Oh my god, what am I going to do? I don't want him to know though.

"So he's the one who's been calling you every time. Why didn't you tell me?"

How this tragic thing happened. Why did I leave my phone? A DISASTER. That's all my thoughts when Wonwoo found out Seungcheol is the blocked contact on my phone.

I'm not very good at telling someone my stories, but I try hard so he at least understands my point. At first, I thought he would take me as immature and prideful like how I am. But no he didn't. After listening to me, Wonwoo didn't make any comment about Seungcheol and neither did I. He didn't take sides which was nice. Sometimes I do appreciate his understanding of everything. Wonwoo didn't say anything because he doesn't care but he understands the situation.

But this one thing Wonwoo told me changed my perception. "Talk to him again, you're friends, after all."

Wonwoo is right. Yes, One thing didn't work in our way and that is I'd like him and I got mad because he left me nothing. But even before I began liking him. We started as neighbors to childhood friends so with all that.. Seungcheol and I are still friends after all.


	4. New Autumn

**AUTUMN, November 2015**

"Seyeong eonni breakfast is ready!" Soobin shouted from downstairs. I took my bag and sled it to my shoulders and walked down.

"I didn't know you're here," I asked Seungkwan, munching bread on his mouth. "I got here a while ago, I took some of my clothes." After they debuted Seungkwan went busy and he didn't visit here that often.

"Let me guess, you're taking your clothes because you didn't do your laundry yet, right?" Soobin tease. "I'm busy!" Seungkwan said back.

I chuckled eating my fried rice. "You're not doing your laundry, you know."

"NOONA! Woah are you guys picking up on me now? Yah, I got home." Seungkwan sulks but Soobin and I laughed at him.

I'm scrolling over my feed when my phone buzzes. I have a new message from my email. I slide down my notification bar and click the message.

My brows furrow, "Pledis??" I said. _"What pledis?"_ Soobin asked.

"I have an email message from a Pledis company," I said puzzled.

"That's your company right?" Soobin said to Seungkwan. "Eonni what does it say?" I scroll down the message.

"Dear Ms. Boo Seyeong, Congratulations we are pleased to see you in Pledis company. You got an Interview as Intern Assistant Recording Producer-"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! Is that frigging legit?!" Soobin snatches my phone. "Words lady," I said to her and I looked at Seungkwan.

"Seungkwan, why do I have this letter from your company?"

"Wow, that's a coincidence!" He says which looked very fake.

"You better tell me while I'm asking nicely, Boo Seungkwan."

"Oh my god eonni! Does this mean you're going to see Seventeen every day? Wah, I envy you!"

"Boo Soobin. Are you forgetting something?"

" _What?_ _—_ _OH_ , _Oh yeah..._ I almost forgot that part." Soobin then nudges Seungkwan's arm, "You better explain this brother."

But Seungkwan only grinned at me, "Noona chukahae!"

_"Seungkwan.."_

"Eyy what's wrong with you? You got accepted! So what Seungcheol Hyung is there? You can't ignore and avoid him forever. You have a life too! It's not like you're going to work there because of him. Come on Noona, Do you still like him?"

"Yeah, he's right!" Soobin stirred "Don't get on this." I warned her.

"But it's true! Don't waste your opportunity because he's there. Think about what you wanted, this is your dream, right? To make music, to produce your OWN music!"

I sighed, easy for them to say that! They didn't know what I felt. I'm still embarrassed I confessed to someone. Not just anyone, but to that guy.

"Maybe this is the right timing for you and Seungcheol Hyung to talk and end things the way it should be. Listen, I got you here Noona." Seungkwan assures, beaming at me.

"Yeah! Don't be afraid! Go get that frigging interview! This might be your chance!" Soobin added.

Yes, it was my dream and I wouldn't miss my opportunity just because I'm scared of meeting him again. I took a very long deep breath, and I said, "Okay, I'll try."

"YASSSS!" They both cheered, Soobin hugged me as she spoke. "Wuhoo! Eonni eonni, I'll come to visit you everyday okay? OKAY." She answered herself.

"You're not going to visit Noona! you're going to visit my members!!"

"I'm NOT!"


	5. "Noona,"

There was a girl at a table with a clipboard, and I went over and told her I was there to see Mr. Yoon. She told me to wait so I sat on the couch and fixed myself a little.

I met Mr. Yoon two days ago for an interview; He is a composer and one of the producers in the Pledis company. On the day of the interview, I'm not expecting to get in but then on that same day. I got a text from the agency. "Congrats!" and I got accepted as a composer apprentice! It was amazing to me. It was the most unforgettable one day of my life and I'm overjoyed.

Mr. Yoon soon showed up at the front door and waved me in. I stood up quickly and followed him inside. We take an elevator, and Mr. Yoon pushes the 3rd-floor button. "Are you nervous?" he asked me.

I'm supposed to say I'm nervous, but I felt so happy. "No, I'm excited. " I grinned at him and he chuckled.

Mr. Yoon is holding papers and folders, his hair messy like he woke up from the bed and got here. "Is it busy today?" I asked.

"OH Yes it is," he groaned. "Look at this, I'm still wearing my yesterday's clothes. I didn't have a chance to get home yet." He laughed.

"You didn't?" Is that how busy working here is?

The Elevator door opened. "We're here, let's go." Mr. Yoon walked fast. I have to make extra fast steps so I can keep up.

Mr. Yoon pushes the door to the office. Everyone is doing something; On the phone talking to someone, at their computer, walking with a coffee and paper. It's a realistically morning rush moment.

"Seyeong, I have a meeting to attend. Can you wait for me?"

"Yes yes, I can wait, Mr. Yoon," I assure him. And right after he heard me, he walked fast again. Oh, we're running again.—I followed him.

Mr. Yoon pushes the glass door and turns the lights on. "Stay here for a while." I got inside the room quickly, I didn't notice where I was in. I gasped, surprised holding my breath. "Oh my god."

Mr. Yoon smiled at me. "Welcome to the recording studio." he welcomes which made this moment extra fantastic. "I'll be back after an hour. Is that okay?"

Are you kidding me? I can live here everyday!

I nodded like a Chinese cat in the car. "It's okay!" Mr. Yoon chuckled and finally left.

Looking around I can't hide my smile with an astound heart. "Oh, my gooood." I said. And I almost ALMOST squeal but thank god I hold it.

I look at the machine in front of me. I take a step closer and take a good look at it. I never saw this in actuality! It is so amazing. "Wow."

I bump into the chair. Oh, this is the black leather chair producers sit at. I bite my lips excitedly. "No, Seyeong. Don't sit at it. Don't think about it."

I stare at the chair.

"Maybe, one try won't hurt no one." I quickly sit down. "Oooh it's comfy," I say touching the armrest then I giggled.

I see a headphone on the table, "Wow, it looks fancy expensive," I try not to be a kid who touches everything she sees but in this rare period of time my inner soul can't help it. This room is like a paradise! Everything I want is here and I cannot stay at the corner looking.

I put the headphones in my ears. I nodded at how cushy and comfy the headphones on my ears. I smiled. Woooow It's like I'm already living in my dream.

"What are you doing?"

Oh no. This is the moment where I finally wake up from my dream.

"Who are you?"

The hell this is embarrassing. Should I turn around or stay like this?

"Excuse me?" He called out again. "Eotteoke?" I whisper to myself.

I turned around still sitting on the chair, "Who, who are you?" he asks curiously. Oh my god, I'm nobody so please don't talk to me and leave me alone.

I swallowed down before I spoke, "Uhm-ah, I'm, ah.."

"Why are you wearing my headphones?" he asked.

"Oh, this is yours??" I took it off fast and put it back on the table. "I'm sorry I saw it here, I didn't mean to touch your thing," I say nervously. But he only looked at me, not saying any word.

"OH! I'm sorry." He says. "Yeah sorry, w..wait huh?" I stuttered.

"I'm Lee Jihoon, I'm one of the composers here. I'm part of the Seventeen group." He smiles, handing his hand for a handshake.

WHAT IS HAPPENING? A handshake?

He smiles again, waiting for my hand. "Oh! Nice to meet you." I said, locking our hands and shaking them.

He turned on the machines, "Oh Noona, have you seen the songs?"

"Noona??" I said fast. He looked at me. "You're older than me right?" he says carefully.

Seriously? But I think we have the same age. "Ah yeah, I'm older than you," I say to him to make it easier. "I guess," I whisper.

He turned on all the machines when Mr. Yoon got in the room. "The meeting is canceled—Oh Jihoon you're here."

"Yeah," he says and I stood up from the chair.

"Great timing." Mr. Yoon handed him a folder. Jihoon opened the folder and glanced at me, I smiled at him and he went back to looking. "So Seyeong, this is Jihoon, I bet you know Seventeen."

"Yes, of course, we've met earlier too," I say smiling. How could I not know Seventeen? I have a sister who has posters on her room's wall. A brother, a best friend, and a childhood friend who is unimaginably part of that particular group too.

"Good!" Mr. Yoon flings his arms to Jihoon's shoulders. "You might be working with this great man in the future, Seyeong." He added.

Thoughts like hope and gratitude crosses my mind. I'm aware this is only an internship job and I still have to do a lot of work before I could even get there and do real things. Like, produce my own music. But to be in this moment—to hear from a producer that works with an eminent musician like Lee Jihoon is a very good motivation for me. I mean it gave me another reason to work hard and do my best. Wow. I'm becoming so excited I even love the way my heart rejoices fast.

All of a sudden, we heard a knock on the door, and the Lady from the ground floor got in. "Producer Yuri is here," she says to Jihoon.

Jihoon sighed, wetting his lips. "Please tell me I'll be there in a minute. Thank you," he says. "Okay." the lady says leaving the room.

"So she is?" Jihoon asked Mr. Yoon. Is he referring to me? But he already knows me. I mean we met a few seconds ago.

"Our new intern assistant producer." Mr. Yoon says.

"So you're not a producer." is that a question or a statement.

"No. But, I hope I will someday." I say teeny-tiny confidence with a questioning tone. Well, you'll never know what the future holds unless you are a fortune-teller. Heol. I sounded like my father telling his dad crappy jokes.

He chuckled. "Okay," Jihoon says which made my eyebrow subconsciously raise high.

Earlier he's calling me Noona like an angel and NOW, is he mocking me?

"Jihoon, is she the producer we were talking to yesterday?"

"Yeah. It's Noona." he gazes at me. What the hell? "I thought she's already here," he added as he smiled. Oh, wait that's not a smile it's a smirk! SERIOUSLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM.

"Huh? Ah, whatever. Alright, Jihoon if you need any help in your work. I can let you borrow Seyeong."

"No. It's alright Hyungnim. I can take care of it." I looked away and pretended to look at the walls. Wait, hold down for a second. Does he think I'm the producer he's going to meet with???

Impossible! "Eyy, don't be so workaholic. You could help right Seyeong?"

"Yeah." what the hell. Does he really think I was the producer?

"Jihoon, Seyeong is a composer too. Seyeong what do you think of Jihoon's songs?" Now it occurred to me why he called me Noona.

"Shit." I gasped over my hands. Oh my god, I said that out loud. Jihoon and Mr. Yoon shook their heads to me. "Oh my god no." My eyes are wide open and I've never felt so foolish.

"Excuse me?" Jihoon tilts his head like he's ready to call guards. and any minute from now I will be dragged out from this room next to this building and be gone forever.

"Uhm-no no-no! I'm sorry! I was thinking--," oh god kill me. Kill me!

"Seyeong are you okay?" Mr. Yoon asked.

"I'm nervous, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm really really sorry! Of course, your songs are great, they are majestic!" oh my god. I shut my eyes in embarrassment. What is majestic Seyeong?

Jihoon chuckled. "There's nothing to be nervous about," he says. I don't know if that's supposed to console me or threaten me.

"Hyungnim I'll better go. See you later." And then he walked out. The front door shuts behind him.

My legs became numb. and I felt terrible because I made myself obnoxious to the one I've been idolizing and admiring for. I sighed and it was so deep Mr. Yoon heard it.

"You said you're not nervous." I am not! But then he came and I became horrible. I want to cry.

I sighed. "I thought so too," I said to him.

"Okay let's start! Let's go to the office." We left the recording studio and I followed him. Ugh, I want to go home.


	6. "Sunbaenim,"

**WINTER, December 2015**

I woke up after Soobin threw a blanket into my face. I sat up, screaming my younger sister's whole name and I finally got up and went to the bathroom.

One of the things I liked about the company is that we can wear anything we want. Especially in our department, they're not forcing us to wear formal attire. I mean it's quite obvious. We are only sitting, composing music all day. We have to be in our most comfortable clothes of course.

After doing makeup and my hair I then look for my shoes. The other pair is missing so I bend down to my bed to find it.

I go downstairs holding my one shoe and bag. And in the kitchen as always, I see Seungkwan and Soobin making their routine fuzz.

Seungkwan is about to grab Soobin's hair when I say my way of good morning. "Another loud morning from my crazy family," I say to them.

I was about to ask if they saw my other shoe when Soobin said it's on the shoe rack. So I walk towards the shoe rack and pick it up.

I sat on the floor, wearing my shoe. "She's doing it again," Seungkwan muttered aloud, I glance up at him and he's rolling his eyes to Soobin. I chuckled and walked towards them. There are lunchboxes scattered on the table.

"Did you pack lunch for us?" I was curious.

Soobin shows the lunchbox to us, _"It's cute right?"_ she asked excitedly. but Seungkwan only looks at her pathetically and comment _Yes_ in force. Soobin was not satisfied so she moved next to me and asked for my opinion. And of course, I tell her it's cute and I give her a tap on her head.

Soobin sighed relief, _"I hope he likes it."_ She smiles, closing the lid. I shake my head and put some sliced sausages in my mouth. Aigoo she's so in love.

Mouth full of bread, Seungkwan says, "Noona, won't you be late?"

"Wae?" I said comfortably eating my sausages. Soobin shows her phone to my face.

"It's 10 am?? I'm going to be late!" I dunk a glass of water fast and runoff.

 _"Noona you're bag!"_ I turned back and took my bag.

 _"Eonni your glasses!"_ I curse under my breath and turn again to get my glasses above the table.

 _"Your phone!"_ Seungkwan nags handing my phone."Urgh! What else did I forget?" They both look at me head to toe, In sync, they both said, _"Nothing! Go!"_

I rush outside and quickly tap the elevator button. It's taking a lot of time so I take the stairs. And what a lucky day for me.. there's also NO bus. I'm thinking of what I'm going to do when I see a taxi cab nearby and the way I look at it, it's my only option. So I got in the cab even though it's thrice the price of my bus ticket fare.

I got in the company at exactly 11:30, almost lunchtime. I run up and down the hallways in panic, my bag banging against my shoulders. I run into the office huffing and puffing, everyone is quiet and sitting in their cubicles. I immediately looked at Mr. Yoon's desk. Thank god he's late.

Breathing hard, I take a seat on my desk and wipe the sweat beads from my nose.

I start to work like I was here the whole time and I didn't come late—but Mr. Yoon comes to me out of a sudden I begin to squirm. _"Seyeong you're late."_ OH NO.

I keep my head low, biting my lips. "Cheossomnida," I said, bowing my head slowly. Then he smiled at me, a smile of a dad like it's okay I'm not mad. I release a big sigh of relief.

Mr. Yoon is older than Bumzu Oppa and Jihoon. And he's actually 7 years younger than my Dad and he had two sons so he's fit to be a Father figure. And he also makes Dad jokes. Geez, is every father like that?

"Just don't be late next time.—But,"

_BUT?_

I hate it when they say _'but'_ after saying good stuff, it's like you thought this over? HA, we're just getting started.

"Get your things," He demanded.

"Things?" I'm getting nervous. Is he going to fire me?

"Let's go to your new workplace,"

Good news. Mr. Yoon is not going to fire me. But he's putting me in a different department to punish me. Please tell me I'm wrong.

I got my bag and some of my music sheets and followed him fast. Is this really that bad to be late? But it's my first time... I've never been late though.

I was pitying myself when Mr. Yoon pulled the door into the recording studio—and Jihoon is inside; I always see him in the studio that I'm not getting surprised anymore. Seriously, this guy treats this studio like his beloved home.

"Seyeong you're now going to work with Jihoon."

My eyes fly open? "HUH?" I said dumbfoundedly, turning my face to Mr. Yoon.

"You're going to be his assistant."

Did I hear him right??? I continue to look at Mr. Yoon shook.

Jihoon then looked at me, eyes bored. and after looking at me for literally a second—he goes back looking at his papers again. Alright alright, of course, he didn't care.

I take a step backward and whisper to Mr. Yoon. "I will be working here?" I carefully asked him.

Mr. Yoon chuckled. "Why? You don't like it here?" he says which made Jihoon turn his head a bit. God. didn't he get why I'd whisper?

"No! I like it here! I like this place very much."

WHAT AM I SAYING? Well, I hope I tell you that loud enough.

"Good then, I'll leave you with Jihoon. Jihoon takes good care of Seyeong. See you two around!" And then Mr. Yoon walked out leaving us alone.

For the first time, Jihoon and I left for ourselves. My heart is still beating fast. I wondered if I should say something, But what would I say? I didn't know if there was anything I could say. To be honest, I'm still shaking and terrified all in one.

I'm still standing, contemplating with myself. I'm not that far from where Jihoon sat so I heard him murmur. _"I'm not a babysitter."_

and for that moment I was glad I'm standing behind his back and I can glare at him all I want. I don't know if that's an intentional murmur. So I can hear it or he's only careless that he didn't know I was LITERALLY behind him and can hear him so CLEAR.

"Are you going to just stand there?" He asks which made me startled.

"Uh-no." I walked to the back and took a seat on the couch pronto.

Minutes and minutes had passed, and Jihoon is still not talking to me. He's writing and writing on his paper like he's alone and I was not here in the first place. I felt like a cat waiting for my owner to give me my cat food.

 _"Uhm, ah,"_ what should I call him? Hm wait, I cannot call him by his name. _"Ah,"_ I open my mouth then close it again to think.

"Are you vocalizing?" he asks.

"No!" I said fast, "I mean no Sir." What the heck Boo Seyeong.

"Sunbae is enough." He says. _"Sunbae?"_ I asked.

"You don't want to?" By the way, he didn't turn around so I'm talking behind his back.

"No-no. I'm okay with it!" I assure him and smile big even though I know he's not looking at me.

I stood up and went towards his seat. "Ah Sunbaenim, Do you need any help? Is there anything you want me to do?"

"No. I can do it myself. Sit there." He says right away.

I nodded. "Okay. Call me if you need anything,"

I go back to sitting on the couch, restless mind.

What will I do now? I don't want to look useless here. Then right there, I remember I have the last work to do for Mr. Yoon. Ooh, I didn't finish it last Friday. I take off the music sheets in my bag and start finishing them.

I was near to finish my work but I'm starting to get dazed into the boredom of this room. It's so quiet I could fall asleep. I cover my mouth to yawn when I hear the sound of a piano. _And it's him_. Jihoon Sunbaenim is playing a few keys on the keyboard—My blood got to rise up in one instance and my senses came back. Jihoon is humming too but it's too soft. I can't hear the melody clearly. After pressing a few keys he scribbled down on his paper again.

So this is what he looks like when composing, He looks cool. I rest my back on the couch, holding my pen. I never thought of watching someone composing music is so fascinating. I wonder if I look cool too when I'm composing hehe.

A few seconds later Jihoon felt I'm watching him for too long, he looked at me. Our eyes locked and for three seconds we locked eyes—and waaah I should look away now.. moya what are you doing Boo Seyeong. I then looked away, and I stared at the ceiling, then to the wall, and down to my paper again for last.

My heart pounds and my cheeks are starting to get warmed. My goodness, I dazed while looking at Lee Jihoon. Lee Jihoon Sunbaenim ugh I wish I could turn back time and stop it.

All of a sudden, Soonyoung got in. "Jihoon-ah... Oh! You're here?" Surprise he says.

"I'll be working here from now on," I whisper to him softly.

Soonyoung sat beside me and whispered, "You're his new assistant?" I nodded at him.

"Woah I envy you."

"What?"

"I'm just joking," Soonyoung chuckled. "Right timing! Hey, can you check these lyrics,"

"Give it here. I'll check it." Jihoon called out to Soonyoung.

Soonyoung immediately stopped handing me the paper and he went to Jihoon fast. "Here!" he says dearly to Jihoon. I only shrugged them away and continued my work.

_Few minutes after Soons left the room, Seungkwan and Wonwoo came too._

"Noona! Chukahae!!" Seungkwan says.

"Yah be quiet." I shushed Seungkwan out. Seungkwan smiles guiltily. "Mianhae. Hi, Uji Hyung!" Jihoon then nods his head.

Wonwoo clapped his hands together and then he held one hand up for a high five, which I gave him. _"How did you know?"_ I whisper to them.

Seungkwan grinned. "Hoshi Hyung."

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh of course. Wait why are you here too?" I asked Wonwoo.

"To congratulate you." Wonwoo held his hand out for another high five. I slapped it silently and we grinned at each other. I can tell that Wonu was happy for me that I got this kind of promotion.

I chuckled. "Aigo. Arasseo. Go away now." I pushed Wonwoo's arm.

"Oki see you later Noona!—Uji Hyung bye!"

Wonwoo silently waved his hand to me while he's being dragged by Seungkwan in his arms. "Bye." he mouthed acting sad.

 _"You're friends with Wonwoo?"_ Jihoon asked.

Is he talking to me? I looked up and I saw him standing next to me holding his iced tea.

"Yeah," I replied. Oh, I forgot to say Sunbaenim. Urgh.

"Who else you got?" he sips on his drink.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I say. "Sunbaenim.," I added.

"Seungkwan is your brother, Soonyoung is your classmate and you're friends with Wonwoo. So who else you got?" If only Seungcheol and I were on good terms I could tell he is my childhood friend from Daegu proudly. But no it didn't happen.

I smiled at him and said, "You Sunbaenim."

Jihoon eyes fly open, _"Me?"_

"I mean, you are my new head now. Ah, I'm sorry Sunbaenim." As soon as I said it, I regretted it. Wah Boo Seyeong stopped trying to be close with him, will you??

Jihoon nodded and sipped his drink. "Okay get up. Let's go home," he says walking out.

I stood up quickly and fling my bag on my shoulders. _"Home? ... Already?_ ... _We're going home already?_ "

Jihoon Sunbaenim leans his body on the glass door. "Don't you want to go home?"

I look at my watch, "It's 3 pm." I stated.

"I know. Don't worry I can go home whatever I want." but that's not what I'm worried about. Does he really think I'm only concerned about that?

"Working hours are until 6 pm—Sunbaenim," I add the Sunbaenim last it sounded awkward even to my own ears. Ugh, Seyeong.

"You can go home too. if you want." Jihoon said and then he walked out of the room leaving me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said confused.

I can't go home yet It's too early. Did he leave me here? Oh my—then the door suddenly opened. Jihoon peeks his face beside the door.

"You're my assistant. It means if I go home, you can go home too, Don't worry about it." He smiled and then left.

In this position, I was supposed not to smile, but strangely enough. I did. I did smile like an idiot. Maybe because I thought Jihoon Sunbaenim is this cold-hearted guy. I was wrong. He is not the terror Sunbaenim I imagined. And now the way I look at it Jihoon Sunbaenim is actually nice.


	7. Ninety Nine Percent

The first days are the nicest even if it's confusing, it's always, always be the coolest.

After that first almost half a day's work with Jihoon Sunbaenim. The rough second day began ahead. Simple as that we started working as the sun never sets down. I'd experienced the struggle of the real producers and composers do; Caffeine, late midnight snacks, 30-minute power nap, and the thing I said about Jihoon Sunbaenim treating the studio like his beloved home actually happened to me. Honestly, it's kind of exhausting to do but I still loved it. What can I say? I can impossibly get tired of music.

Not every week we're working hard on sleepless nights. Producing one song only consumed a week so if the song was finally finished. Jihoon Sunbaenim would not be in the studio and the same for me as well. And it's quite convenient. I have more time to work on my last requirements at Yonsei University.

It's near the end of the winter season but it's still cold or maybe it was the AC that's why I feel freaking cold. Ugh, I wish I wore a thick jacket today.

We're in the recording studio. Today is the best day of my life. Jihoon Sunbaenim has let me finish one of his songs he started before. I don't know what the hell in the world he gave me the privilege to continue and finish his own song—But all I can say is I'm very VERY grateful he gave me a chance to showcase my talent.

I'm so excited to tell this to Seungkwan and Soobin, to dad, to mom, and even to Wonu. I don't want to make this a big deal but I'm genuinely happy. I want to tell everyone that my name is going to be on the track when the song is finally released! Finally Boo Seyeong you made it!

I'm typing on my laptop, still smiling. I wish Jihoon Sunbaenim wouldn't notice me. Because I don't think I can't hide these smiles from him.

Then all of a sudden, My phone rang. When I pulled my phone out to look at it, my smile faded.

It's Seungcheol.

I quickly press the decline button and go back to typing. A few seconds later, it rang again. Jihoon sunbaenim turned around and looked at me. "Sorry Sunbae," I say and end the call again.

Jihoon Sunbaenim is playing the keys when my phone rang for the second time. And it made him distracted. He pressed the wrong key. He groaned annoyed and turned his face to me.

"If you're not going to answer it, at least put in a silent."

"Sorry sunbae, I'm very sorry." I pull out my phone again and put it in silent mode and put it on the desk.

I began to place my fingers on the keyboard, I was ready to type over again. But then before I could, My phone vibrated on the desk very loud.

"Just answer it." He says cold, losing his patience.

"Sorry," I said. I grab my phone and dash outside.

I walked down the hallway and answered my phone immediately. "Why do you keep calling?" I told him and right away it occurred to me that I answered Seungcheol's call subconsciously.

"I'm sorry, are you busy?" he hesitates.

"Sey, I want to talk to you," Seungcheol added.

Hearing his voice again stopped me from walking. It's been a while since the last time I heard Seungcheol called me, Sey.

"Are you still there?" he says.

"Yes." I don't know why, But I felt sad all of a sudden.

"Finally."

Curious I say, "What?"

"Sey," he calls, and like that he appeared from my back. Seungcheol stood in front of me still holding his phone through his ears. He's smiling and to what I see now on his face he looked very glad to see me.

My heartbeat began to race insane. Of course, what am I thinking? The odds of meeting him again are high. There are 99.999999 possibilities that I can meet Seungcheol again.

I made up so many ridiculous excuses not to talk to him and avoid him. But I still ended up this way. I opened my mouth to make excuses (again). But before I could, Seungcheol called out my name again softly, "Seyeong," And he tried to hold my hand but I refused right away and I said, "Okay let's talk."

I guess I do need to face this. What's going to end must end now.

Seungcheol's lips slowly widen into a smile. "Really?" he says.

"After my work," I demanded.

"Sure! I'll wait. Call me if you're done." he grinned so much his dimples showed.

"Okay, See you later." I didn't wait for him to respond and I quickly walked away from him.

"Wait, Sey!" Seungcheol trails behind me. "Don't shout," I said, and he giggled.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the studio."

"Oh right, you're working with Jihoon." He nodded. "Guess, I'll be seeing you a lot."

"It's like you have a choice." I chuckled—Wait for a second, I then walked slowly, this is weird. I think this same conversation happened before. Oh, it's the last conversation we had in Daegu. On the day he left...

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded at him. "Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm going with you." he beams.

"No, you don't. I'm going by myself." I walked faster and left him behind.

Seungcheol abruptly grabs my hand, I quickly look to my left and right. "Hey someone might see us," I whisper, dragging my hand back.

"So what?" he says, which made me stop walking.

I can't believe this. He's telling me the same two sentences that made me believe and hurt me before.

"So you didn't care at all huh..." I said serious but in a sarcastic way.

Slowly, Seungcheol let go of my hand and he said, "I'm sorry." looking down.

It was a long time ago but I don't know why I keep getting mad at him. I don't exactly know if that resentment is still on me or he's just a memory of my past that I want to forget entirely.

I sigh and let out a smile. "I'll call you. See you later." I smile again and this time Seungcheol didn't stop me from walking away from him.


	8. Bygone

It's past 10 pm when I got out of the company. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Seungcheol saying, I'm at the Coffee shop near the company.

"Here's your order ma'am." the crew says handing me the two Iced Americano and one slice of Carrot cake.

"thank you," I said and within an instant, I dug into the Carrot cake. Oh my god, I'm so hungry huhu.

"Ugh, it's so good," I say softly, savoring the sweetness on my mouth.

I'm stuffing myself with a slice of carrot cake when Seungcheol came in and sat with me.

"I told you to call me when you're done, NOT when you got out," Cheol states, catching his breath a little. He grabbed my drink and sip on it.

"That's mine, this is yours." I handed him his drink and he grinned at me.

I took another bite and ate. I'm in a state of extreme hunger. I couldn't pay any attention to my situation with Seungcheol right now. I want to eat so badly.

"You look so hungry," he says which made me glare at him. "I haven't eaten dinner that's why," I tell him.

"Jinjja?" he looked at his watch. "but it's past 10."

"Sunbaenim and I finished one whole song that's why."

Cheol shakes his head making a hissing sound. "What do you want? Let's have dinner here."

My mind tells Yes but even in a hunger state, I cannot even let him feel I'm already good with him. And I don't know why.

"No, it's okay."

But of course, Seungcheol didn't listen and he called out the crew to give us the Menu. The crew came and he handed us two of the menus.

"Choose whatever you want. My treat." Seungcheol smiles at me.

I looked over to the menu and spotted Mac and cheese. Oh my god, it looks so good.

I'm about to tell Mac and cheese for me and please put a lot of cheese on it. When I notice the two girls behind Seungcheol, obviously gossiping at us.

"Is that S.coups?"

"from Seventeen?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe? Oh my god."

"wait who's the girl he's with?"

"Heol."

I looked at Seungcheol. Seungcheol didn't look at me and he continued scanning the menu, pretending not bothered by the girls. But I know him. Years may have passed but he's still the Choi Seungcheol I used to know. The Choi Seungcheol will be sighing heavily while biting his lips because he's bothered and stressed out.

I gave the menu to the crew waiting for our orders. "I'm sorry but I think I'm full of the cake. We're not going to order. We're gonna come back next time." I smiled at the crew.

"Oh, it's okay ma'am," he assures.

"Seyeong," Seungcheol says.

I took his menu and gave it to the crew. "Let's go," I said to Seungcheol. I didn't wait and I sled my bag to my shoulders casually and walked out to the coffee shop.

I didn't want those girls to see us from inside, so I waited at Seungcheol on the corner side of the coffee shop.

Seungcheol walked beside me. "Sey," he called softly, and with that tone of his voice I know he was sorry. "Let's talk somewhere else," he suggested.

"Sure. I mean, I think there are more places that a lot of people know you." I said sarcastically.

It's not like I don't know he's now famous and well known. But seriously, I got pissed off by the fact that I cannot eat my mac and cheese in peace. I know it's a kind of petty thing to get mad of. But I'm so hungry and tired now I can't think better.

"Let's just go to my house," I told him and waved a hand to the arriving cab.

When the cab pulled in front of us, I quickly went to the passenger seat and Seungcheol got in the back. I saw how he'd look at me in the side mirror but I didn't care and gave the location address to the cab's driver.

**⧜**

I wanted him to feel that this is not going to be easy.

If only the driver didn't turn on the radio I thought the atmosphere would get awkward. I didn't turn around, not even once to him. Tonight, Seungcheol made me hate him more for making me walk away from my mac and cheese.

What the heck am I in this situation again? I wish I didn't answer his call. I wish I wasn't here in the cab with him. I wish never of these things happening right now.

We made it into the street near my apartment when I thought it's too late to back out. I knew that this was gonna happen but never did I think this could be a very nerve-wracking situation.

After directing the cab driver in the right direction. We finally made it into my apartment's front gate.

Seungcheol immediately asked the Cab driver how much which made me stop pulling out my wallet.

We got out of the cab. I opened the gate letting him in after me. As we walk inside Seungcheol familiarizes his eyes around the place. We took the elevator and pushed the second-floor button.

I was thinking about what to say, but I cannot think of anything. We have known each other since we were little. but now there's a strange silence between us that makes me wanna take the stairs.

The elevator door opened, "Let's go." I said to him.

Seungcheol grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry," he says. I looked at him and said, "for what?" I want him to say for the mac and cheese and for being an ass in Daegu.

"For earlier, for everything."

I had so many thoughts of possible lines Seungcheol might use if we see each other again. And this one got exactly right. I know this is my turn to say: "It's alright. I already forgot what happened." But it's been exactly 5 years and I still remember how it felt.

"Let's talk inside." I snatched my arm from him and I walked out of the elevator.

I press the lock code on our door's lock. "10-10-1" My siblings and I birth months and birth dates.

I take my shoes off and change into my slippers. I took Seungkwan's slippers from the rack and placed them in front of Seungcheol. "Wear this," I said and got inside.

"Do you want a drink-" I was cut off by the sudden embrace of Seungcheol.

"What are you doing?" I said surprised.

It was long seconds of him not speaking, I had to call him to answer.

"I tried to find you," he murmurs, hugging me tighter from my back. "What did you say?"

"Why did you leave Daegu?" he says sadly and softly. "What?" I squirmed away from him and turned around quickly.

"I'm the one who is supposed to ask you that. Why did you leave? Why did you leave without saying anything to me?" I sat on the couch and Seungcheol did the same, he sat beside me gazing at me quietly.

"I'm sorry," he says.

I breathe heavily. "I didn't know telling see you again would take you 5 years,"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I thought I was at least your friend not just your other neighbor,"

"Of course you are my friend,"

"So that's why you didn't tell me?"

"Sey,"

"Is it because I told you I liked you?" Seungcheol looked down, avoiding my gaze and now the pain I felt 5 years ago came all back to me all of a sudden. It felt horrible and humiliating. It chokes me.

"You know, you are the worst person I've met in my entire life." As soon as I said it, my voice cracked, and a tear ran on my cheeks.

Even with this worst part, I swallowed my shame and began releasing everything to him. I was too angry to hold back.

"You could have told me If you didn't like me. Why did you have to act like you're coming back, but you're not."

"I know I told you I liked you before, but it doesn't mean you have the right to make me feel that way Seungcheol. Is that-" another tear runs and now I'm tearing nonstop.

I breathe and continue, "Is that how you hate me so much?"

"No, Seyeong. No," he objects right away, wiping my tears with his palm.

"I care so much about you Sey. How can I do that?" he says.

"then why didn't you say anything to me? Can you answer that question because I'm dying to know?"

"Because if I told you, there's a possibility I never left."

"What?" I say dumbfounded.

Seungcheol gazes down. "I came back for you but you're no longer live there."

"You came back at Daegu?"

He turned his face to me and said, "One month after you left."

I was so shocked I became speechless.

He then swallowed down and began, "I don't want to leave Daegu.. but when I got accepted as a trainee. I want to put my all on it. I want to bring out my best because I really, really want to be a singer, Seyeong."

Why didn't I think about this once before? This is Choi Seungcheol who played last quarter in the Basketball finals even when he's exhausted like a dying cow.

I forgot how strong Seungcheol's persistence is. That Seungcheol is willing to forget everything behind to get what he desires.

"Believe me I didn't mean to hurt you Seyeong. I was coming back but you," he shook his head like it was my fault.

I let out a laugh and wiped my tears. "Hey, are you trying to apologize or you're saying that it was my fault?"

Cheol chuckled, "Not really, but a little." I slapped him in his thighs and we both laughed genuinely.

I then sighed. I do miss this, I missed laughing with him. I missed Seungcheol.

"So.. are we good?" he says opening his palm, waiting for mine.

I mouthed him "No." and he narrowed his eyes to me. Seungcheol grabbed my hand and asked me again. "I said are we good?"

"It's like I have a choice," I say to him. Seungcheol grinned at me and clung his arms to mine as a teenage girl did.

"So you still act like a girl." I teased him.

"It's because I missed you," he whispers, lowering his body and leaning his head to my shoulders.

"What a full of nonsense,"

Seungcheol then squirmed away from me fast, "Wow. Coming from the girl who wrote me a song huh?"

"Yah!"

"oh right! Where is it? I want to see it!"

"I burned it!" my cheeks suddenly warmed up. Mwoya, why did he have to bring that song back? Ugh, that was the biggest embarrassment of my life.

"Where?? In your cheeks? Your cheeks are turning red." Seungcheol pinched my cheeks.

"Enough!" I grabbed his hand away.

He then smirked at me, "How is it?"

"How what?"

"How do you feel seeing your first love again?"

I gasped out loud it's like I was screaming. I calm myself and begin. "Seeing you again made me think, Ah I was really a child back then~ I was easily fooled." I shake my head hissing.

"HEY!" Seungcheol nudged me in my elbow which made me burst out laughing. "Sorry, you're just a past," I said frantically.

Seungcheol gasped. "Daebak. Seoul really changed you." I laughed and when I'm about to punch Seungcheol on his arm I heard a loud bang from the stairs.

"What is that?" Seungcheol asked. "I don't know," I said and I stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Is Soobin here? Or Seungkwan?" He asked.

"I think Soobin might be asleep and Seungk-YAH Mingyu!" I shouted. Mingyu is sitting on the staircase, rubbing his butt.

"Mingyu??" Cheol stood up from the couch and walked beside me. "Yah what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"Hi Hyung... Hi Noona." Mingyu waved his hands to us.

"Boo Soobin!" I called out.

Soobin then appeared from the upper staircase. "Ne eonni?" She called out lovingly.

"Get down here," I said. "And you too Mingyu."

"Aish. why did you even fall?" Soobin scolds as she helps this big clumsy guy get up. "You pushed me!" Mingyu objects to Soobin.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hyung, Soobin is my best friend," Mingyu says scratching the back of his head.

"Oppa! How are you? I missed you!—Woah, we didn't know you guys are already here. How long have you been here?" Soobin then goes to Seungcheol.

I narrowed my eyes to Soobin. "Don't pretend you didn't know."

"We didn't hear anything!" Soobin defended right away.

"Hold a second, what are you doing two alone up there?"

"We're not alone!" Mingyu objects to Seungcheol which he earns a glare from Soobin. Aish. Seungkwan is here too.

"Where is Seungkwan?" I asked.

"What do you mean Eonni? Of course, Seungkwan is in their dorm." She covers.

"Boo Seungkwan!"

"Seungkwan is here too? What is happening." Seungcheol said.

Seungkwan soon got down with a towel on his hair. "AigooOOOO. the heater is broken again—Oh everyone is here? Coups Hyung you're here! Oh, Noona you too? Have you already made up with each other?

I snatch the towel on Seungkwan's head. "OMO!" Seungkwan yelps.

"Fresh from the bath huh?" I said, throwing the towel into his chest. Seungkwan then laughed in his own foolishness.

"What did I tell you about eavesdropping?" I scold the twins. "And you! Mingyu you should have stopped them." Three of them bowed their heads down.

"It's alright Sey. They may not have heard it all. Right?" Seungcheol asked them.

"Yeah!" three of them answered in sync.

"Stop taking their sides," I demand.

"Aweeee, they look like husband and wife and we are their kids," Soobin says dearly while cupping her cheeks through her palm. Seungkwan and Seungcheol then burst out laughing.

Mingyu nudged Soobin's elbow. "YAH. we're getting scolded, stop it."

"Wae? they looked cute!!!" She says.

I face my palm. "Look what you did?" I said to Seungcheol.

"Oppa, are you going to be together again?"

"Soobin!"

"You want that?"

"They've been together?" Mingyu asked Seungkwan. "Not really," Seungkwan replies.

"Everybody stop! What's wrong with you all?" I said to them frustratingly. Ugh. it's like I'm in a mental ward. Everyone is insane here.

"Have you guys eaten dinner? Mingyu Hyung made tomato pasta."

"Oh my god yes! I'm really starving." I quickly stood up and went to the kitchen.

"You cook here?" Seungcheol asked Mingyu.

"Yeahp,"

"You've been here so many times and you didn't even tell me?"

"Hmmm."

"Does Wonwoo know too?"

"HMM."

"Kim Mingyu!"

After filling my bowl with the tomato pasta I walked back to the living room and I sat beside Seungcheol.

"Do you know how long I've been reaching Seyeong?"

"Stop it. It's not Mingyu's fault. It's your fault Oppa." Soobin says pouting. I immediately stop chewing my food. That's right Boo Soobin tell him!

Seungcheol's eyes blink and all he can say is "Huh?"

"You're the one who left!" She's about to say more but Seungkwan stops her by covering her mouth and dragging her away.

I chuckled and made a face with Cheol. As expected my little sister will always be by my side.

"Wait does Wonwoo has been here?"

"Yes."

Seungcheol abruptly turns his body around me and shouts, "WHAT?"

"Lower your voice."

"You shouldn't let Wonwoo come into your house. I mean not any man can come into your house," he says, firing up.

"Does it mean I can't go here too Hyung?" Mingyu interferes.

"You can."

Seungkwan joins in too. "Me? How about me?"

"Of course you do. This is your house imma!"

"So that means you can't come to my house too?"

"I CAN!"

"Oh, so you're an exception Oppa?" Soobin chimes back in.

"Yeah." Seungcheol looked at me. "You can't bring any boys in your house except for me," he demanded.

"and why is that?" I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because you're a lady!"

"That's not making any sense." I continue stuffing myself with the pasta.

"Did Abuji know about this?"

My mouth full of bacon, I say,"Abuji?"

"Your dad! Mr. Boo!"

"Why would I tell him that and could you stop. Wonwoo is just my best friend."

"Even if he's your best friend you just can't—Boo Seyeong!"

"What the—you scared me." I startled. "Stop yelling. Do you want our neighbors to get mad at us? It's already midnight."

Seungcheol didn't say anything back and he sat on the corner of the couch hugging a pillow on his chest, sulking. I was about to take another bite when I saw these three kids smiling at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mingyu shook his head hiding his smile. And in the middle of Seungkwan and Mingyu. Again. Soobin was cupping her cheeks with her palm.

"What is it?" I said again.

"Aweee... Appa and Eomma are still fighting." She says I gleaned my eyes on her and Seungkwan grabbed her hair. And after that three of them just laughed together.

Suddenly, Seungcheol moved right next to me and fling his arms around me. "Don't worry Appa and Eomma are not fighting." He says and he smiles at me and gives me a flirtatious wink.

Three of them hurl over in their seats; with Seungkwan grabbing Soobin's hair, Mingyu grabbing his own hair, and Soobin touching her cheeks.

My cheeks are on fire and embarrassed but I still manage to remove Seungcheol's arms to my shoulders. "Stop it," I said warning him.

"Alright I'll stop," he says softly then he moved his face closer to mine. "Wha-what are you doing?" I stuttered."You have sauce on your lips." he says and right in front of them, he lay his fingers to my lips and wiped it. And yes, that stung.—I feel so flustered like I was the Seyeong of my high school years... the same feeling I had for him way back then... I suddenly remember.

Seyeong, get a grip on yourself...

He's only your first love. Let's not go back to that season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Wow, it's just been days since we publish stories consistently (every Monday, yes every Monday haha) and we can see the consistent hits. I'm gonna cry T-T.
> 
> \- 
> 
> Part 3 is posted!  
> See you on Monday! Dasi mannal geoya!


End file.
